The invention is directed to substituted lactams having angiotension converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor activity.
Lactams having ACE inhibitor activity are disclosed in European Patent applications EPO Nos. 46,291; 46,292; 46,289; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,616 and 4,409,146.
A new class of N-substituted lactams having ACE inhibiting activity have been discovered.